This invention concerns itself with a series of novel compounds and to a method for their preparation. More particularly, this invention relates to a method for the synthesis of a novel hetero-atom ring system, namely monophospha-s-triazines. The resulting compounds exhibit a broad range of properties and, depending on substituents, provide candidates for high temperature lubricants, hydraulic fluids, anti-oxidants, anti-corrosive agents and other applications which will become readily appreciated and apparent to those skilled in the art.